Pokemon Legacy: Rising
by Shadow Void
Summary: In my world pokemon are creatures with fantastic powers and abilities. But when a weird new creature starts corrupting pokemon one boy must stop it at all cost or risk the fate of humanity. *rest in the note* HIATUS
1. Authors Note

**Pokemon Legacy: Rising**

**Summary: In my world pokemon are creatures with fantastic powers and abilities. But when a weird new creature starts corrupting pokemon one boy must stop it at all cost or risk the fate of humanity. As he get's closer to the goal new twists appear causing his target to slip out of reach and has to put a stop to the first master of these new creatures known as Taintmon. He'll discover lies, friendship and maybe romance. Will he proval or fall. **

**Intro Authors Note: Hello everyone Shadow Void coming at you with my new story Pokemon Legacy: Rising. This story is part of a five part series. I have chosen the lovely Unova to be the beginning region of this story but don't worry every region will get a turn in this plus a final part surprise is in store. Anyway the main character in this story doesn't bring all of his pokemon into the next story he will only bring his starter and that's it also I don't know if I should bring characters from the game/ show/ Manga into here so give me a shout if I should. So anyway I'll put this up then hopefully the first chapter so I'm fadin out and enjoy my work. Lastly this is a rated M story for blood and gore, Violence and cursing also no sex stuff I'm tired of looking for something violent and seeing nothin but smut. Any who let's get started shall we. **


	2. The Time Has Come

**Pokemon Legacy: Rising**

**Note: Helloz Fanfic readers Shadow Void here with chapter 1 of (look at title). Anyway this story well be good NO LEMONS I will not stress that enough to many already on fanfiction. So enough jibber-jabber let's start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon that's gamefreak and Nintendo however I do own human oc's I make.**

**Chapter Time Has Come**

"Why do you want to leave" Mom shouts at me "Why not stay here with the rest of the family".

"Oh for fuck sakes mom let me be this is what I want" Kaiser snapped back.

For those who were listening to this my name is Kaiser Renver. I am a twelve year old self trained combat expert and alright strategist who happens to want to be a pokemon trainer. A pokemon is a creature with all kinds of abilities. Some can breathe fire, make minor earthquakes, blast electricity and many, many more cool abilities. I want to be a trainer so I can see the legendries note this 'see' not catch because those creatures are to beautiful and majestic to be owned. But in order to be a trainer I have to go to Nuvema Town which is a five hour walk from here.

Of course as soon as I said I was leaving my mom got a stick up her ass because one of her kids want's to prove them selfs. Let me fill you in I live in the decent sized Eveny Town where my mom and dad work. Mom is a teacher and dad is a blacksmith I know what you're thinking blacksmith for real? yes for real what else are we going to do if a wild pokemon attacks and we either have none or there too weak or if there fainted.

Anyway I have two siblings a brother and a sister. If this freaks you out I'm sorry but I actually get along better with my sis then my bro simply because he is upset that I won't take him with me (which I find funny how a 17 year old grovels at my 12 year old feet). My family lives a good life but I got bored and wanted to explore and this was a interesting way to travel. So back to reality shall we?

Now my mom was flipping shit "Kaiser watch your language and as your mother I demand you stay at home" She roared.

"NO" Kaiser snarled "I've been training too hard to be stopped either you let me go now or I go later in the dark of night your choice".

My mom was steaming red but she took a deep breath "fine go just please don't die out there".

'geez comforting farewell mother' Kaiser thought. he nodded and picked up his backpack (easier for arm movement then a shoulder bag) then proceeded to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Before leaving Kaiser stopped at his dad's workshop to pick up a request he gave him. His workshop was a tall, wide building so he could have a nice workspace the exterior was a dark blue with black trimmings and the inside was white and black. Not a beautiful piece of work but not to repugnant either. I stepped into his work area to see him standing behind his work desk with a bundle wrapped in Poochyena fur and a sheet of paper beside them.<p>

"hey dad" said Kaiser " is that my order"? Dad turns his head in my direction

"ah Kaiser I guess you being here means your mom let you leave" He says drily

"Yeah" Kaiser responded "she took it hard but here I am".

My Dad nodded "Indeed". I look at the bundle then back to dad. "So Kaiser you've grown quite particular huh"? He asks.

Kaiser gave his dad a confused look "What"?.

" you know choose your own path not have it laid before you" Dad said all-knowingly.

I roll my eyes "come on dad can I just have what I came for" I stated. Dad sighs and hands me the Poochyena furred bundle.

"Here you go Kaiser remember keep it sharp and clean it well".

"don't worry dad and thanks for the support". Kaiser says sincerely.

Dad gives Kaiser a tight manly hug and Kaiser walk out the door bundle in hand.

Outside the workshop Kaiser unravel the bundle to find two Skarmory steel short swords with sheaths and holder clips (holder clips attach to a person's belt or lower body clothing so it is within a hands reach). Kaiser tucked the note in his bag and attached the swords to his belt (where he well attach his pokemon). As Kaiser headed to the town exit two voices spoke loudly behind him.

"Hey Kaiser you weren't thinking of leaving without seeing us were you". A Female voice spoke behind him.

"Yeah Bro there's no way that will happen" A Male voice replied.

Kaiser turned around to see his 17 year old brother Nier Renver and his also 17 year old sister Alenia Renver running in his direction and stopping in front of him.

"Hi guys sorry about that just wanted to get going". Kaiser said sheepishly.

Alenia took a step closer to Kaiser "Aw you don't like us anymore" Alenia teased her little brother.

"Stop messin around Alenia" Nier spoke rashly "now Kaiser about my offer".

"Still no" responded the littlest of the Renver kids.

"AWWWW but why." Nier whinnied.

"It's dangerous out there and you can't fight" Kaiser spoke harshly.

"yes I can" said Nier.

"ok hit me" Kaiser spoke calmly. Nier looked astonished but decided to take the offer. Only to have Kaiser grab his fist, twist his arm and throw him to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow what was that for you said hit you" Nier groaned in pain.

"Yes hit me which you could of done by acting faster" Kaiser stated coldly "now you see why I say no train first then maybe I'll come and get you but for now no".

Alenia stood in shock as she watched her little brother totally own Nier.

"So if all is said and done I would rather get going" spoke Kaiser who was a little bit irritated.

None of his siblings said a word as he looked at them both and walked up the path to route 0.

* * *

><p>Route 0 was a interesting little path. It was a forward path with a curve which lead to a split path which goes to New era forest or Nuvema Town. Kaiser heard a rumor that the legendary pokemon Virizion sometimes hid in that forest so he decided to go before Nuvema Town. As Kaiser walked down the path he noticed all the stares he got from the wild pokemon in the vicinity. Keeping a hand on a sheathe he cautiously traversed the path till he got to the curve and a pokemon made it's presence known.<p>

The pokemon was seven inches smaller then Kaiser it had two legs and arms with blades on its arms with two circular blades with a hole in the front of them on it's stomach. It also had a crescent moon shaped thing on it's head. This pokemon looked like it ment business and when it spotted Kaiser that look deepened and it got in a battle stance ready for a fight. Kaiser snorted in the creatures direction and twirled his short swords as he removed them.

"come on padre make the first move" Kaiser sneered as the pokemon kept glaring in his direction.

The pokemon grunted and dashed at Kaiser aiming for his heart. Kaiser side-stepped and swept at the pokemon and scratched it's surface making a screeching sound.

'Steel type got to be careful' Kaiser thought.

The pokemon stared wide eyed as it noticed the scratch and looked back at the human 'ah finally a worthy challenger' the pokemon thought to itself as it made it's arm grow an eerie blackish purple and charged at Kaiser.

'Night Slash either this thing is highly trained or it was a egg move resulting in hyper evolution' Kaiser said to himself.

The charging pokemon let out a war cry and struck to kill Kaiser blocked and parryed blows but a couple got through and sunk deep into Kaiser. Kaiser didn't scream but pressed on spinning and slashing, circling and dicing striking over and over resulting in the pokemon to block and parry but Kaiser hit the pokemon a few times leaving marks and a actual wound. They both started to pant and the pokemon kept repeating it's species name.

"Bish, Bisharp" the Bisharp panted and held it's wounded side and eyed Kaiser carefully thinking and waiting.

'He's good but I'm better' the Bisharp thought to itself.

The Bisharp's arms took in a unhuman like glow and it rushed with incredible at Kaiser who was smirking because he had a counter for this.

"Protect" Kaiser shouted as a green barrier surrounded him and he advanced on his opponent and raised his blades.

"wait for it" Kaiser muttered the Bisharp still racing forwards unable to see his barrier and got very close.

"Protective strike: 100 shot fury" Kaiser roared as the Bisharp's Giga impact pushed on his protective barrier.

To tired to continue the Giga Impact the Bisharp stopped only for Kaiser to speed in it's direction and in a split second deliver one-hundred crushing blows to the Bisharp leaving blood on the ground and marks all over it. The Bisharp collapsed and fell forward only for it's descent to be stopped by Kaiser who held it and set it down.

'too easy of pray for other predators since I did this maybe I should look after it until it can be on it's own' Kaiser thought. Kaiser set up camp seeing as the sun was almost down and went to look for some berries to heal his and the Bisharps wounds.

* * *

><p>Dark to dark something's not right why do I hurt so much need to wake up. The Bisharp woke up to see it was night and there were wounds healing on it's skin. 'what the hell' The Bisharp thought.<p>

"Ah look who's up" A male voice said in the dark.

"who's there" the Bisharp called out.

"Oh so you can speak cool I knew pokemon could but people are so ignorant they only hear the pokemons name idiots huh" the male voice spoke again.

"Where are you, WHO are you". The Bisharp growled.

"Ok first I'm to your left and secondly I am Kaiser Renver self-taught combat specialist minor tactics technician and future pokemon trainer but at the moment your healer and former opponent". The boy spoke his voice calm and cool.

"The boy I fought how, what, why" The Bisharp looked for the sentences but couldn't come up with them.

"I guessing you mean how I beat you, what I'm doing and why am I helping you" Kaiser chuckled. "Yes to all three please" The Bisharp asked mocking kindness.

"Ok no need to be fucking rude about it" Kaiser grumbled but got back to his regular calm voice "first I won because I used my protect strike 100 shot fury".

"PROTECT"! the Bisharp screamed "HOW YOUR HUMAN"

Kaiser smirked "Not quite I actually have pokemon blood running in my blood stream basically all it does is allow me to use moves of the pokemon who's blood I have like protect".

The Bisharp looked at Kaiser like he grew another head. "Ok so what are you doing this for" The Bisharp said pointing at the make shift bandages around her wounds.

"Easy I'm healing you thus bring me to reason three I'm helping you so I don't feel bad about beating you then leaving you for dead" Kaiser said sternly.

The Bisharp snorted in anger "so what you heal me then you force me in a poke ball and then your my master and I owe you for it".

Kaiser's friendly calm look vanished and a look of disgust appeared on his face. "You actually think I'm doing this so you owe me something are you that much of a rude bitch to not notice genuine kindness" Kaiser snarled "To be honest I could of left you as a bloody heap on the path leaving you for other predators to devour your near lifeless body you know how many times I had to stand guard over your body to kill or scare off other pokemon".

"No how many o mighty savior of mine" The Bisharp gasped sarcasm and venom oozing on it's voice.

"148 times" Kaiser roared "each one claiming to have something to deal with you".

The Bisharp shut up at that point then spoke again "that many" It whispered.

Kaiser nodded "30 of them I killed because they won't leave". Kaiser spoke calmly.

The Bisharp couldn't believe it 148 pokemon and 30 he killed to save both their lives. "Thank you" The Bisharp whispered.

Kaiser grinned " No problem now since you know my name what's yours"?

The Bisharp looked at Kaiser. " Leslie but most of the pkemon here that don't hate me call me Les"

"Ok Leslie if your wounds are better do you want to go with me to New Era forest tomorrow",

Leslie thought for a second" Sure why not".

"Cool see you tomorrow" Kaiser said. Leslie nodded then drifted to sleep and so did Kaiser.

**End Note: Ah beginnings are so cool. Anyway Kaiser and Leslie Traverse New Era forest Wednesday and meet not one but wait for it (dramatic pause here) three Legendries OMG! Ok so tell me what you think and this is Shadow Void Creeping out. **


	3. It's In The Blood

**Pokemon Legacy: Rising**

**Writers note: And Welcome back ladies and gentlemen or just men. Shadow void here with the next Chapter of (to lazy read title). Now here is something that I didn't mention last time in my fics ALL pokemon can speak so no translation collars or special powers (over used anyway am I right). SHIT almost forgot if you want to know what Kaiser swords looks like here's the link .. So in this chapter Kaiser and Leslie meet three legendary pokemon and Kaiser's Pokemon blood situation is explained and Leslie sheads some light on her background. Also quite a bit of action so enjoy and I'll see you NEV+ER =never only in words.**

**It's In The Blood**

Kaiser and Leslie walked into New Era forest with caution as any moment a Pokemon could attack. Leslie couldn't help but look at the blades Kaiser had equipped to his waist.

"Where did you get those blades" Leslie asked trying to get a conversation going.

"My dad made them for me before I left" Kaiser answered" something to keep me safe from dangers in the wild".

Leslie nodded accepting his answer "So how did you get so good with melee weaponry".

Kaiser hummed to himself "Years of hard nose discipline, Perseverance and a will to be a legendary human being".

Leslie looked at the boy with a shocked expression "years but your only twelve".

Kaiser smirked "maybe so but when your eight and have a fascination with a dangerous dream and life not to mention tons of spare time you need a hobby".

Leslie was impressed at the boys spirit eight and he knows how to wield a blade.

"So what about you" Kaiser asked "How did you become a Bisharp yet look like you should be a Pawniard".

Leslie looked at Kaiser with an eye raised (**They don't have eyebrows best thing I could of thought of). **"Are you really interested".

Kaiser nodded "Of course it's not every day you meet a possible hyper evolved Pokemon"

Leslie rolls her eyes "alright if you insist but be prepared"

(_Flashback)_

_Leslie the twelve year old Pawniard was with her clan. She looked at her parents both Bisharps oh how she wanted to be like them._

_ "How was your day Leslie" her mother asked._

_ Leslie put on a mean face " Terrible all the other Pawniards are scared of me and won't help me train"._

_ Leslie's Father sighs "Leslie why do you want to be a Bisharp". _

_Leslie looks at him like he's grown two little hydreigon heads. "WHY" Leslie barks "Because I want power". _

_Both her parent's sigh and drops the subject. The next day was the worst of Leslie's life also it was her Thirteenth birthday. Leslie arrived home from self -training and opened the front door to her family's den only to see the insides smeared in blood and bodies of Bisharp's and Pawniards spread all over the floor. Some of the bodies had pieces torn off and devoured though there were bones and organs scattered along the bodies._

_ "m-m-Mom d-d-Dad" Whimpered the terrified Leslie as she traversed the floor of death._

_ A groan was heard to her left and a male Pawniard with a missing arm and legs slowly dragged itself towards her. "Leslie leave now please it might be here" The near limb-less Pawniard moaned to get that out. _

_"What's here" Leslie asked the paling Pawniard. _

_The Pawniard gasped and started to throw up and choke on blood but managed to speak it's sentence. "the demon" He said blood oozing from his mouth "run…. Les….lie". The Pawniard choked on the blood in it's mouth and went limp eye's open with terror etched on his face._

_ Leslie was almost in tears till she heard a pain rattled shriek. Leslie followed the shriek to her Parent's room which was nearly closed. She pushed it open to see her mother bleeding from a wound by some type of blade and her father struggling violently in the hands of his strange looking captor._

_ "where's the girl" The strange creature snarled. _

_Leslie's father spat in the creature's face "I"LL NEVER TELL YOU"._

_ The creature roared and pinned Leslie's dad against the wall then proceeded to walk over to Leslie's surprisingly still alive mother. _

_"NO LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE". Leslie's dad roared._

_ The demon pokemon retrieved it's blade from Leslie's mother and picked her up pressing it infront of her throat.__ Leslie's mother was a sobbing wreck and so was her dad. _

_"I'll ask again tell me where __**MY**__ daughter is or I'll slit her pretty throat". The demon growled _

_"She left tired of being around weak pokemon and looked for better training material." Leslie's mom croaked through tears. _

_The demon made a little cut on her neck causing her to gasp and Leslie's father seething in rage._

_ "Bastard" Leslie's dad howled._

_ "Now where is she." The demon growled _

_"In the woods training herself" her mom cried out._

_ The demon grinned "Thank you now here's your prize A ONE WAY TICKET TO DEATH". The demon slit Leslie's mom's throat so wide that her head came off in his grasp._

_ "NOO" shouted Leslie's dad as the demon walked closer to him murder screaming in it's eye's as it raised it's blade and decapitated her father blood spurting and gushing out of the holes. The demon jumped out of the window and sprinted into the forest. _

_Leslie looked at the carnage in her parent's room and stood frozen in place as she replayed the last part over and over in her head and dropped to her knees recalling the features of the demon and she started to glow as her evolution took place 'a little late' she thought grimly. She then ran into the other side of the forest and ran till she got to route 0 from the Giant Chasm._

* * *

><p>"Oh good lord" Kaiser gasped as Leslie finished her tale.<p>

"I know" Leslie whispered

. Kaiser looked at the poor Bisharp "how long ago was this".

Leslie picked up her head "about four years ago".

Kaiser did the math in his head "that would make you sixteen correct".

Leslie nodded "correct and with a power level of ten I really didn't stand a chance if I was caught".

Kaiser's eyes went wide "ten and you evolved holy shit".

Leslie scowled "that's me now as well because pokemon here are no biggy except if your not aware".

Kaiser closed his eyes "that thing you described it sounded like a Darkrai but there is just one thing wrong with that description".

Leslie looked at Kaiser "oh what would that be"

Kaiser opened his eye "the eye color was wrong" He explained "A Darkrai has dark blue eyes this 'thing' had torques colored meaning a mismade transform"

Leslie scowled "your saying something impersonated a Legendary".

Kaiser nodded. "*sigh* come on let's explore more".

The pair continued their journey in the forest till they got attacked by two scizor.

"HALT" Shouted the red Scizor "who walks are sacred path".

The other Scizor was a sickly yellow green and didn't say anything.

"Brother it appears to be a human and a Bisharp". The yellow one finally spoke.

Kaiser looked at both pokemon "what's so sacred about this path".

The red Scizor hissed "still your tongue walking snack this path leads to the den of the sacred trio member Virizion and such disgusting sights like you well not pass".

Leslie growled at the red scizor and was about to step forward but was stopped by Kaiser.

"No Leslie your injury isn't healed fully yet let me handle this" Kaiser whispered.

Leslie quitted down and stepped off to the side. Kaiser looked back at the scizors

"So you guard this path correct" Kaiser asked.

"Yes" both of the Scizor's said in unison.

"so what would happen if I beat you".

Both scizors looked at each other then at Kaiser "we would reluctantly let you pass" the yellow one said.

"heh like that'll happen". The red one sneered

The scizors took a offensive stance and Kaiser twirled his blades out. "Never count your Blazikens before they hatch" Kaiser joked seriously.

The red scizor rushed at Kaiser who spun and jabbed a squealing sound was heard as metal collided with steely skin. Kaiser grunted as he avoided the yellowreen one and slashed with his right hand denting the chest part a bit. Both Scizors pincers flashed a buggish colored light as they swung to make a x shaped energy wave fired from there crossed pincers. Kaiser crouched and sheathed his weapons and held his arms out.

"Flamethrower" Kaiser shouted as a stream of fire shot out of the opening of his palms and evaporated the x energy beams. The red scizor cursed but rushed to dodge the stream of flames but his brother wasn't as fortunate and the fire engulfed him sizzling his steely flesh fainting him but he is not dead. The red Siczor was roaring in anger and unleashed a sharp gust of wind that struck Kaiser hard and he rolled to recover panting badly and the Scizor wasn't much better.

"Not bad for a snack" The scizor called out to Kaiser.

"Well I think this well impress you". Kaiser sheathed his blades and beaconed the Scizor to run at him. The scizor complied and shot forward. Leslie was watching in silent impressment 'what are you doing Kaiser'.

Kaiser brought a arm up "Burst of fire: Ignition" Kaiser shouted as a pillar of fire blasted from the ground hungrily torching the Scizor as it screamed in miraculous pain. Suddenly three sword shaped beam energy shot at Kaiser who stopped his fire attack to dodge the destructive energy. "There well be no more bloodshed on my front door" A feminine voice snarled as three pokemon walked from the inner sanctum of New era forest.

One was green with pink fabric objects attached to it's legs and neck and had two things sticking from the side of it's head. The other one was also green but kind of tiny and had two small wings and antennas with big eyes. The last one was also small but was pink with a long tall and feline features.

" Mistress Virizion" the yellowreen Scizor groaned as the pain started to go away.

Leslie walked back to Kaiser's side "Which one is Virizion" she asked Kaiser.

"The tallest one" Kaiser answered.

"Oh my god Virizion look he's here" the feline one squealed in joy.

"Hush Mew I see him Celebi please quiet her down".

"Easier said than done Vir" the pixie known as Celebi grunted.

"Mistress we have failed you" the Red Scizor moaned "The boy he is strong"

Virizion nodded "I see, so child what brings you here to my occasional home".

Kaiser put a calm look on his face. "I was told rumors THE Virizion leaved here so I decided to come and see and lo and behold it was right"

Virizion studied the boy's face looking for a crack in his look but finding none. "Alright so you found me" Virizion sighed "Let me guess your going to try and catch me". What surprised Virizion was when Kaiser snorted.

"No just wanted to see a majestic legend up close maybe take a picture and not tell people you're here" Kaiser said truthfully.

All the pokemon's jaw's dropped. "No interest in catching me are you twacked" Virizion snapped.

"Aw such a sweetie" giggled Mew.

"Can it mew I agree with Vir the boy's twacked". Celebi grunted.

"Nope completely sane besides owning a legend is wrong they belong to everyone". Kaiser states.

"Well it looks like the human blood child of mewtwo isn't like his father" Virizion states confused.

Kaiser stiffens "excuse me did you say Mewtwo as in solitary not evil but not good Mewtwo". Kaiser askes kind of scared.

"Yeah my little clone had a taste for human if you catch my drift" Mew said through hysteric giggles.

"Stuff it cat" Leslie barks.

Celebi looks at Leslie "I like that Bisharp".

Mew pouts "Your mean BiBi".

Kaiser's left eye started twitching. "HEY CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO MEWTWO BEING MY DAD" roared a very disturbed Kaiser.

"Oh sorry cousin" Mew happily giggled AGAIN.

Kaiser glared "impossible my dads human".

"WRONG" shouted Celebi

. Virizion sighed "maybe we should talk in the sanctum".

Everyone agreed and Leslie had to drag Kaiser in. "I think I'm going to have a stroke" Kaiser moaned still being dragged by Leslie into the Era Sanctum

**End note: Poor Kaiser eh? His mind equals blown right. Ok on the next one Kaiser get's told how Mewtwo became his dad (NOT IN GRAPHIC DETAIL PERVS) and some more fighting plus a section with a third person perspective of the Demon from Leslies flash back. So this is Shadow void Creeping out.**


	4. History Knock Out Like a Light

**Writers note: Sup fanfiction readers Shadow Void here with chapter 3 of pkmn LR. Get ready for shock and awe as Kaiser get's mindfucked + the demon gets in the mix with a 3****rd**** person view. Also Kaiser and Leslie enter Nuvema Town so Kaiser can get his license and a new companion. If your wondering here is a definition of hyper evolution. Hyper Evolution: When a pokemon experiances a traumatic event or pushes itself to near death forcing a natural evolution process at a dramatically lower level. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and review at your whim.**

**Disclaimer: ….. Fuck this you all know it.**

**Chapter 3: History Knock Out Like a Light**

Virizion, Mew, and Celebi escorted Kaiser and Leslie to the inner sanctum and sat the duo down so Kaiser can hear about his supposed Father Mewtwo. "So Kaiser what can I get you some berries, water anything". Virizion asked sincerely.

"How bout a tall glass of spill it and then a please turn around as I throw the fuck up". Kaiser growled starting to turn pale. Celebi chuckled as he noticed Kaiser pale and got him a sitrus berry.

"Aw look at him he's not taking this well at all". Mew giggled and circled slowly around Kaisers head. Virizion nodded and looked at Leslie who looked indifferent in this situation but Virizion noticed slight worry for Kaiser.

"Very well Kaiser we will tell you about this and Mew please don't tell Mewtwo". Mew nodded and Virizion started her tale.

_(Flashback-Kaiser's origin story)_

_Kaiser's mom was bored her husband was never home and her kids were being taken care of by there nanny so she could find something to do. Then she noticed a man who wore a whiteish lavender coat and purple jeans. _

_"Hello". Kelly _**(Kaisers moms name for now on)**_ greeted the stranger. _

_"Hello" The man said in a deep masculine voice. _

_"What are you doing". Kelly asked. _

_"Enjoying the view, you". The man said calmly. _

_"Nothing, looking for some excitement". Kelly said "Maybe we can have some fun". _

_The man grunted "You barely know me and you're married yet you want to hang out with me". _

_"Sure why not you seem like a nice guy" Kelly said well shrugging "By the way I'm Kelly and you are"?._

_ The man smiled " Marik A pleasure to meet you". _

_Over the next few days Kelly and Marik (Mewtwo) became friends but Kelly hated herself with what she was about to do. A week after there first meeting Kelly and Marik were standing where they first met but Kelly kept looking at Marik funny and Marik picked up on this,_

_ "Kell what's wrong you've been acting different today". Marik asked with concern. _

_Kelly started to cry "Oh Marik my husband hasn't been home in a week and I've gotten so lonely"._

_ Marik nodded "Uh huh and what's with the looks"._

_ Kelly blushed "well I was wondering if you and I could-"._

_ Mariks eyes widened "Kelly you can't be serious I mean what about your husband". _

_Kelly gave Marik a dismissive gesture "He won't notice and if something happens he'll just think it's his"._

_ Marik was reluctant but sighed with acceptance "Fine but just this once"._

_ Kelly squealed and grabbed Mariks arm and dragged him into the forest and they began to-._

_(Flashback finished/interrupted)_

"STOP OH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS STO- BLAUGH" Kaiser roared then threw up as Virizion got to the 'Kaiser making'. Leslie looked at Kaiser with concern as his eyes turned red with tears and started rocking back and forth muttering every curse known to the world.

"Holy Distortion world we fucked him up hard" Celebi said with surprise. Virizion just stared at Kaiser who was now done crying and stood back up.

"Hey cous are you alright". Mew asked with motherly concern.

Kaiser paled again "Augh I think so".

Virizion smiled "do you want to hear the end".

Kaiser turned a light green in the face "No, no that's quite alright". He said nervously.

"Very well now there is something else we need to discuss". Virizion spoke calmly.

Kaiser raised an eyebrow "Oh what's that".

Virizion looked at Celebi who looked at Mew who looked back to Virizion. "We need you to travel the regions to destroy the taint". Celebi said.

Kaiser was puzzled "The taint?".

Mew nodded "Yeah the taint cous". Mew spoke happily but noticed Kaiser pale after the 'cous' remark.

Kaiser regained his composure "Ok what is this taint"? Kaiser questioned.

"The taint is a virus created by a unknown entity that corrupts pokemon and turns them into savage beasts". Virizion answered.

Kaiser nodded "and you want me to do what exactly".

"Track it down, find a weakness and kill it." Celebi responded.

Kaiser grinned "Consider this mission accepted".

Mew looked at him in shock "are you sure cous".

Kaiser nodded "Absolutely I will not stand by and watch innocent pokemon suffer". he answered.

"Well luck to you and I hope we meet again".

Kaiser smiled and with Leslie and walked out of the sanctum.

"Mewtwo will be so proud to see how brave his boy is". Celebi commented on Kaisers retreating form.

"Agreed he will make the world a better place when his mission is complete". Virizion retorted.

"I hope he'll be ok" Mew Quipped.

The other two legendarys groaned at Mews concern and started to discuss wither to tell Mewtwo about his son but little did they know he was there and was furious and ashamed about his boy's fate and disturbance about his fathers identity.

* * *

><p>The demon snarled at his opponent that stood in his way from finding his daughter and training her properly. His opponent was a white stag like creature with golden loops around the middle of it's body and its furious red eyes with pointed hooves and a horn like appendage on it's head. This being was the poke god Arceus.<p>

"Malice enough you shall not have her". Arceus boomed.

Malice howled with unholy fury "She is my daughter and I have the right to see her as I see fit".

Arceus was angry with this pokemon. Malice continuously challenged the gods judgement over his daughter and would slaughter all those in his way just to get her.

"This is your last warning Malice leave Leslie alone or suffer my holy Judgement" The god thundered but the noise was muted to Kaiser and Leslie who were directly below them.

"NEVER I WILL HAVE HER AND NITHER YOU OR THE GUARDIIAN OF THE DISTORTION WORLD WILL STOP ME". Malice snaroared at Arceus and brandished his claws and took a offensive position.

Arceus sighed "Very well Malice have it your way".

Malice lunged at the god with his claws glowing a hellish black. Arceus summoned his iron plate and became a steel type taking next to no damage from Malices assault.

"COWARD STOP HIDING BEHIND THOSE". Malice roared and unleashed a devastating flamethrower at the god.

Arceus switched to water but still took a fair amount of damage. "Fool attack a god are you insane". Arceus sneered at Malice.

Malice laughed at the god "Hardly I do what needs to be done".

Malice unleashed a savage thunderbolt making Arceus switch plates. Arceus unleashed a hyper beam at the deranged Pokemon. Malice took the hit but it was stronger than he first thought. Malice coughed up a lot of blood but he still got up. Malice charged up a Giga Impact and rushed at the recharging god hurling all his power into the attack Malice slammed into Arceus with a furious battle cry. Panting hard Malice stared wide eyed as the god got up with the fist plate surrounding him.

Arceus started to charge up and roared at the frozen Malice "FOOL THY TIME HAS COME FOR THOU'S FINAL JUDGEMENT".

Arceus unleashed his fighting Judgement attack as rust red pillars of light pierced Malice over and over and over again. Malice screamed in shear agony and tormenting pain as his body was relentlessly shredded by the judgement. Arceus looked on with no sympathy for his own creation Malice was not supposed to be like this he was suppose to be a nice pokemon but a flaw poked in and Malice became what he was savage and ruthless with no regrets.

"I'll leave your body here so Giratina can find your damned soul". Arceus spat and disappeared back to the hall of origins.

Malice was dragging himself into the brush as protection from predators that would happily devour his blood soaked body.

"Such a sight to see as thee wallow in distorntionish agony". Chuckled a dark voice.

Malice felt a disturbing presence behind him so he swivelled his torn body to see a rather eerie sight. There was a creature there but it looked like arceus but the loops weren't there just two hellish black spheres and the being had to soulless black eyes that felt like you were staring into the abyss. It's head had not one but two horns that were curved and its hooves were blood red a completely different color then the rest of it's body.

"wha-what the distortion are you". Malice stuttered in fear.

The creature grinned a hellish grin "I am the taint I be nither pokemon nor god". The taint master said.

Malice growled a weak growl and tried to stand only to collapse back to the ground.

"Nay young mon I harvor no malance towards thee so thou hasith no need to flee". The taint smirked.

Malice was terrified this being was nothing he has ever encountered.

"Now I needith a vessal to harvest my essence and who shall I stumble on and see a pokemon with a body yerning for restoration and revenge." The creature sang gleefully.

Malice had no chance as the taint being snaked it's way inside of him coiling it's very essence around his. Malice thrashed violently trying to remove the intruder but failing miserably. Malice closed his eyes his body shutting down awaiting orders from it's other owner.

* * *

><p>Kaiser and Leslie approached Nuvema Town and saw three people going into a house.<p>

"Come on white we need to hurry". The boy with glasses and a blue jacket shouted even though his friends were right there.

"Chill Cheren it's not the end of the world". Said a girl wih a green hat and a orange striped shirt and a white skirt.

"Whatever Bianca let's just go Black is waiting". The boy Cheren snorted.

The other girl sighed and watched her friends go into the house following them shortly.

Kaiser shrugged and headed to the lab because there was really not much to do there. In the lab Kaiser saw a woman in a lab coat with brown hair in a style he didn't quite know.

"Hello there lad what can I help you with." The lab women asked.

"I'm here to get my trainer license and pokedex." Kaiser said politely.

The women smiled "Alright fill this out and I'll take your picture".

Kaiser nodded and filled out the forms in five minutes then proceeded to get his picture taken.

"there we go now to properly introduce myself I'm Professor Juniper". The prof introduced herself.

"I'm Kaiser and this is my starter Leslie". Kaiser introduced himself and Leslie.

Junipers eyes widened "A Bisharp this early how" She questioned.

Kaiser grinned "she is a hyper evolution meaning she'll be stronger then other Bisharps". He stated proudly causing Leslie to blush a bit.

Juniper smiled "Ah well in that case have a good Journey and be safe".

Kaiser nodded and took his license and dex and left through the door. Kaiser scanned Leslie to see her stats and attacks _Pokemon Bisharp lvl 12 attacks: Night slash, Giga impact, Iron head and one remaining slot._ Kaiser smiled and put his dex away but when he turned around he bumped into that White girl who was walking with her friends.

"Ouch oh I'm sorry miss". Kaiser apologised to White.

White smiled a little "It's okay I wasn't looking". White said sincerely. White was in her late teens about 16 years old wearing a white hat with a pink half pokeball on it with a black vest and white shirt and jean shorts.

"Hey you okay white". Asked a boy with a hat similar to Whites but had red on it and eas wearing a blue zip up hoodie with navy jeans.

"Yes Black I'm fine". White said groaning about her friends over concerning nature.

"Alright, hey kid watch where your going". Black growled at Kaiser.

Kaiser sneered "Sure whatever buddy".

Black flushed with anger at Kaisers comment.

"Oh no" groaned all of Blacks friends.

"Hey punk you me pokemon battle" Black spat at Kaiser.

Kaiser shrugged "Alright Leslie your on" Leslie stepped in front of Kaiser and stared at Black who was still mad at Kaiser.

"Alright Jack let's win this". Black tossed his ball and a oshawott appeared onto the field and stared at Leslie with fear and anticipation.

"Leslie night slash". Kaiser asked respectfully. Leslies arms glowed that hellish black and swiped them causing a black energy beam to go vertical and horizontal.

"Jack dodge and use water gun" Black ordered.

Jack tried to dodge but the Night Slash struck the poor Oshawott knocking it out cold as it is a inexperience pokemon. Kaiser said nothing as Leslie rejoined his side and he walked to route 1 hearing Black shout this isn't over.

* * *

><p>On route 1 Kaiser and Leslie just walked straight until Leslie had to stop because she was a little exhausted and Kaiser was as well.<p>

"So what do you think of those people". Leslie asked.

Kaiser grunted "White's nice I don't really know about Bianca or Cheren but Blacks a douche". He replied.

Leslie got a kick out of that "He is isn't he".

Kaiser laughed but there marry moment was shattered by a draconic roar as a Druddigon crawled out of a cave to the right of them.

"Intruders in my territory I think not". He roared. Kaiser was about to draw his swords but Leslie stopped him.

"No Kaiser let me handle this". She said seriously. Kaiser nodded and stood ready as the cave pokemon stomped towards them.

"Ready there Bisharp". The Druddigon snorted.

"I should be asking you that lumpy". Leslie insulted the Druddigon.

The Druddigon fired a stream of blue dragon fire at Leslie who side stepped and fired a night slash at the Druddigon which caused it to roar in pain and ran at Leslie it's claws glowing a fiery blue.

"Leslie dodge that and use Iron head". Kaiser suggested showing respect for Leslie.

Leslie dodged the blunt of the attack but still got hit but it was just a scratch then her head metalized and she slammed it into the Druddigons which caused it to snarl in pain as its tail shone blue and it forcefully slammed it into Leslie. Leslie wheezed from the strong Dragon tail but pressed on her arms glowing white and she slammed them against the Druddigons scaly hide with all her might roaring in shear enjoyment. The Druddigons eyes shot open wide and he collapsed and Leslie barely stood there on her feet. Kaiser healed Leslie with a super potion and tossed a pokeball at the knocked out Druddigon. The ball wiggled three times then clicked with approval signaling that the Druddigon was caught.

Kaiser drew a short sword and let the Druddigon out then healed it the Druddigon was not particularly happy.

"Well I guess you caught me now what". He asked.

Kaiser shrugged "Do you actually want to come with me or would you be happy here".

The Druddigon smiled "I'll go with you you're the first person to actually beat me and this area has no strong pokemon so this will be the smarter choice".

Kaiser grinned "Alright so what's your name mine is Kaiser and the Bisharp is Leslie".

The Druddigon smirked " It's Drake".

"Alright Drake let's head out oh and don't worry you don't have to be in your pokeball". Kaiser spoke nicely.

Drake smiled "Cool but I'm kind of tired could we rest".

Kaiser looked up to see the sun setting. "Yeah we'll move out tomorrow".

Drake yawned and went to bed followed by Leslie then Kaiser who couldn't help but feel like they were being watched.

**End Note: So heres chapter 3 like it or hate it the demons species is revealed next chap and Black and Whites group see Kaiser in the next town and a evil organization is announced also Kaiser has a nightmare.**

**Kaisers team as of now**

**Leslie: Species Bisharp. gender Female. Attacks: Night slash, Giga Impact, and Iron Head**

**Drake: Species Druddigon. Gender Male. Attacks: Dragon rage, Dragon claw and Dragon tail **


	5. Tainting the Masses

**Writers Note: salutations Fanfiction as I bring you chapter 4 of pokemon legacy: rising. If you read last chapter you have a slight idea of what is coming. Also review at your own leisure I'm not like the other authors that hound for reviews but feedback would be nice so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't get me started you all know this shit so use your brain people.**

**Chapter 4: Tainting the Masses**

Drake was the first one up being a short sleeper he found a need to keep watch because there were plenty of low-life scum fucks that would attack sleeping people.

"Cowards" Drake muttered as he kept his eyes on Kaiser and Leslie and the surrounding area.

A few hours later Kaiser woke up and noticed Drake staring at the camp and beyond.

"Hey Drake you're up early".

Kaiser spoke quietly not wanting to wake up Leslie letting her sleep as she was pretty tired from last night.

Drake snorted "You know what they say early Druddigon catches the Deerling.

Kaiser chuckled "I guess but seriously why so early".

Drake grunted "I like to keep watch for my clan and seeing as your clan that means I'm here to scout".

Kaiser was thankful Drake was keeping watch at least they could get ready if something attacked. Leslie woke shortly after yawning still a little drowsy.

"Well looks like I'm the last one awake". Leslie said sleepily.

Kaiser smiled "Yup and once I pack up we head out". He said thankfully.

It took fifteen minutes to pack and start moving they kept walking down route one but stopped when their stomachs rumbled.

Drake looked uneasy "Hey Kaiser do you think I could go for a hunt you know exercise a little".

Kaiser gave him a dismissive gesture "Of course do what you need to keep your strength up".

Drake grinned and ran to the east knowing the good pickings that were there. Kaiser took out a sandwich and chowed down on it looking at Leslie wondering what she ate.

"Hey Les you hungry". Kaiser asked.

"A little think you could spare a sandwich". She answered.

Kaiser nodded and tossed one her way smirking when she chomped it down. The duo waited for Drake to return which he did blood staining his fangs.

"Man that was good". Drake beamed "You should of seen them run VERY amusing for prey".

Kaiser paled a little "Please tell my you didn't kill youngings at least".

Drake scoffed at Kaisers remark "Nope just some childless Sawbucks".

Kaisers face washed for relief happy that Drake wasn't a child killer. The trio finally reached Accumula Town not ready for the events to come.

* * *

><p>Malice was in tremendous pain as he felt the taint creator finish up its intrusion and feeling it settle deep in his mind and soul.<p>

"That was the worst pain of my life". Malice snarled in his mind at the taint.

"Just wait till the side effects kick in". The taint master purred.

Malice got extremely worried 'side effects' he wondered.

Malice felt his eyes shoot open wide as a terrible pain consumed his body and a change happened. Malices body color changed to a deep black, his big fur thing turned a bloody crimson and his claws shone a unnerving grey. He screamed as his fangs lengthened and his eyes changed from a turquoise to a fiery red with pitch black pupils. All and all he looked like the Giratinas hound as the pains stooped and all Malice could do was groan as his agony faded.

"I miscalculated THAT was the worst pain I have ever experienced".

The taint master giggled "now, now little Malice don't be so hasty I could make it worse".

Malice sneered already tired of this creature. Malices ears twitched as he noticed a baby Deerling stumbled blindly out from the brush. The Deerling didn't like the looks of Malice and squealed as his black paws snaked around the poor thing.

"I think we deserve a meal". Malice snickered sinisterly.

The Deerling yelped as a claws punctured it's side and the blood just oozed out. Malice grinned wickedly as his new fangs ripped through the things flesh devouring and savoring every piece of his meal lapping up the blood of the now deceased Deerling.

"Now back to the mission at hand". Malice laughed licking his lips of blood.

Sprinting like a Crobat out of Distortion Malice made short work of route 1 and stopped at the entrance to Accumula Town

"Don't worry Leslie daddys coming" Malice chuckled manically and ran to the more hidden entrance of the town before him.

* * *

><p>Kaiser had a shock and awe effect going for him. Accumula Town was made of two parts a top and a bottom. Of course what interested Kaiser the most was the street design and architectural style but sadly there was no gym just a Pokemon center and a market (Not pokemart those were in the centers). Kaiser was walking towards the center because he needed to heal Leslie and Drake because rest wasn't enough. Inside the pokecenter mart Kaiser was noticed by the group he met in Nuvema town but mostly was noticed by Black.

"Well look at this it's the boy we met at the lab". Black sneered "I'm surprised that you're still alive".

Kaiser ignored the older teens hatred and walked over to the nurse at the healing station.

"Leslie, Drake I need you to go in your pokeballs for a little bit so you can be fully restored". Kaiser said.

Both Pokemon nodded and were returned to their balls so Kaiser could hand them to the nurse. "Thank you" The nurse replied "you're Pokemon should be done in a few minutes".

Kaiser nodded and took a seat away from the Nuvema crew but Black had other plans as he dragged his group closer to Kaiser much to his dismay.

"Hey boy what's the matter you don't like us or something". Black said snarkishly.

Kaiser sighed "Can I help you with something Black". Kaiser responded in a bored tone.

Black wasn't accustom to disrespect yet here Kaiser was no care about the older teen and his friends what so ever.

"Yeah you could". Black said actually being kind to Kaiser "why don't you introduce yourself and we'll do the same right guys". Blacks group nodded some more enthusiastic about then others.

Kaiser sighed again "Fine what do you want to know".

Black smiled "Family hobbys, and reasons for traveling".

Kaiser mauled over the questions "alright I was the third child to my mom and dad Kelly and Marcus Renver and I have two siblings a brother and sister". Kaiser started "Hobbys are reading, sword play, and adventuring and the reason for traveling is I want to see what's out there".

Black nodded "Alright now about us so I'll go first".

Black, White, Cheren and Bianca all shared there storys Kaiser didn't really care much for it but he was being polite.

"Mr. Renver you're Pokemon are ready". The nurse called.

Kaiser smiled and retrieved his pokeballs immediately letting out Drake and Leslie. The Nuvema group looked at him funny.

"um Kaiser why do you let them out". Bianca asked curiously.

Kaiser smiled "Because they don't like them and I respect their requests". The Nuvema group looked sheepishly at each other. Kaiser frowned "You guys let them out for more then battles right".

Black grunted "Of course were not assholes".

Kaiser grinned "ok let them out".

The Nuvema teens shrugged and let out there pokemon so Kaisers had company.

Cherens Pokemon were a Servine that looked freshly evolved and a Purrlion. Biancas were a Pignite and a Pidove and Whites were a Servine like Cherens except it was a male and a Blitzle. Black let out his Dewott formally a Oshawott and a Herdier.

"Cool Pokemon guys and I believe you know Leslie and the Druddigon is Drake". Kaiser complemented the groups Pokemon and introduced his new one.

White stepped forward "Kaiser would it be okay if I challenged you to a battle".

Kaiser nodded "sure why not". Kaiser and the others stepped out of the center and walked to a open space for the fight.

* * *

><p>Kaiser stood on one side of the makeshift battleground as White stood on the other.<p>

"Ladies first" Kaiser said making The girls giggle and Black growl a bit.

"You're to kind, alright Keith you're up". White responded as her Servine walked to the centre of the battle field.

"Alright Leslie let's show them power". Kaiser exclaimed and Leslie walked to the centre standing tall in front of Keith.

"Keith leaf tornado quickly". White ordered.

Kaiser smirked "Leslie side-step and use night slash beam style".

Kaiser commanded. Keith whipped up a tornado made up of sharp leaves and sent it rushing at Leslie who jumped to the side so the tornado breezed past her and she retaliated with two glowing blades swinging them resulting in two dark energy beams to speed towards the Servine.

"Keith dodge and use vine whip to hold her down". White ordered. The Servine Swiftly evaded one energy beam but the other got him causing him to grunt but he still went strong. Keith released two vines from the thing by it's neck.

"Now drag her close and use a energy ball". White cheered as the vines wrapped around Leslie.

"Leslie use your power and toss him to you and use iron head". Kaiser ordered calmly. Leslie prevailed as the strongest as she whipped Keith towards her and delivered a devastating iron head leaving Keith dazed.

"Now finish this with giga impact" Kaiser ordered. Leslies arms glowed that stunning light as she slammed her fists into the Servines gut tossing him all the way back to White. White recalled Keith and called out her Blitzle Maveric. Leslie walked away and Drake entered the fray.

"Maveric shock wave". White ordered.

"Drake dragon rage" Kaiser countered. Waves of electricity met blue fire but the Blitzles strength was no match for Drakes as the fire destroyed the shock wave and hammered into Maveric.

"Drake dragon claw". Kaiser ordered. Drake sped towards Maveric with blue auraed claws and slashed the defenceless Blitzle knocking it out cold. White recalled Maveric

"You're a good trainer Kaiser nice job". White said

Kaiser smiled "So are you White this was a enjoyable fight".

Black growled as he notice White blush a bit but didn't say anything.

The group headed back to the center but never of guessed the terror that happened shortly after.

* * *

><p>Kaiser, Black, White, Cheren and Bianca walked out of the center to see a crowd gathered around a group of people in black cloaks and crimson hoods standing on the plaza centre.<p>

"People of Unova hear my voice the world as you know is ending join the taint god Purgeus and spare your selfs from endless suffering and declare us the Taniterx the rulers of Unova or it will fall". A middle aged man in a dark robe with a silver eye and red eye standing next to a teen with crimson hair black hoodie and grey pants.

Kaiser froze 'did he say taint' he thought.

However the town folks and the Tainterx shivered as a horrendous roar came from behind the Tainterx. A Zoroark that was pitch black with ferocious red eyes was standing there snarling and howling as it scanned the masses but stopped with its gaze settling on Kaiser and Leslie. The Tainterx were shocked beyond belief as they stared at the Zoroark.

"You see citizens the taint has began this Pokemon is proof of the damage it causes". The man shouted. He got no further as the Zoroark clawed its way through the sixteen grunts and the preaching man

"You bother me" The Zoroark snarled at the man destroying his insides.

The teen shouted "FATHER" but spoke no more as his Sigilyph perched on his shoulder and teleported him and the rest of the grunts away before they got killed.

Malice laughed at the fleeing humans as he set his eyes on the boy with the Bisharp at his side. 'She's grown' Malice purred to himself. The boy looked horrified as he watched Malice walk closer but all Malice was concerned with was getting to his daughter.

"Kaiser it's him" Leslie snarled.

"Him who" the boy Malice now knew as Kaiser asked his daughter.

"The demon". She growled. Malice giggled at that nickname his affair partner and her tribe called him it fit so well.

"Oh little Leslie daddy's here why don't you give him a hug". Malice said smiling.

"Leslie did he just-". Kaiser asked.

"That's what he thinks". Leslie snarled

"tut, tut my dear". Malice tsked "didn't mother teach you better".

Leslie snarled again but all that did was make Malice frown "Don't hate me my dear it's not my fault". Malice sighed.

"NOT YOUR FAULT YOU BUTUCHERED MY PARENTS". Leslie roared.

Malice looked away "I didn't mean harm all I wanted was to know you but your mom wouldn't let me". He stated mournfully "Now all that's in my way is him".

Malice ran and stabbed Kaiser in the chest tearing some organs open making Kaiser drop hard onto the ground.

"Sick fuck" Leslie screamed slashing Malice across the face.

Malice snarled but was held up by psychic powers and forcefully turned around to see a tall man in a white lavender suit with purple jeans.

"YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE". The man screamed at Malice and smashed him hard on the ground then Malice felt his body move as he was teleported to parts unknown.

Leslie stood shell shocked at the sight of the man which she knew was Mewtwo. Marik looked at Leslie with a grimace.

"Get him to the center then we'll talk". Was all he said.

Leslie didn't need to be told twice as she picked up the barely conscious Kaiser who was smiling as he looked at Marik "Hi...Dad". Kaiser whispered just enough for both to hear shocking both then passed out.

Marik (Mewtwo) growled "Hurry or we'll lose him".

Leslie opened the doors to the center and Kaisers knocked out body was placed on a hospital bed and all Leslie and Marik could do is wait.

**End Note: Best chapter so far sorry about the no nightmare scene but that'll be next one promise. Kaiser meets his darkside, we see were Malice winds up, And Kaiser has a deadly choice to make .So stay tuned for chapter 5 Dark Side: Risen. **


	6. Dark Side: Risen

**Writers note: Hey world miss me *crickets* oh fuck you then. So chapter 5 this is so exciting for me and I hope that anyone who's reading this are enjoying it. Be warned as this chapter contains gore and stuff that puts it just under Anarchy so yeah. Also I will advise that if you like what you read check out Anarchy. Well shall we get started *Cricket* Ok whats with the bug.**

**Disclaimer*cricket* Seriously whaz with the bug**

**Chapter 5: Dark Side: Risen**

In the real world Kaiser was bleeding out clinging to life butchered voices keeping him going. In actuality Kaiser was awake but not in a outer body thing but a inner mind kind of deal. Blood caked everything the walls, the floor, air particles. The smell of copper was nauseating every step Kaiser found himself squishing and sloshing on the crimson covered floor. Kaiser was terrified sure he's seen blood and has shedded some but this was way to much. Kaiser stopped in front of a door labeled 'Salvation' he pushed it open instantly regretting that choice. There was his mother hung from the chandelier by her spine and intestines sprawled and tied to her arms and legs. His father wasn't hung but his heart was sticking out of his chest, bones sharpened and stabbed through his neck and torso not one bone jagged. Kaiser didn't want to but looked for his brother and sister bile raising at the nightmarish sight. His brother was strung up by his intestines but he had a rather large puncture wound in his throat. For his sister he didn't even look vomit pouring out as he took in this nightmare. There was writing on the wall 'Those who are weak fall to those who aren't' Kaiser ran out of the room trying to scream but only came out as choked cries.

"Mom, Dad, Alenia, Nier". Kaiser cried "Why". The room brightened and another door was revealed this one was labeled 'Trust'. Kaiser brushed the tears away and braced himself for the next room hoping that it wasn't so bad oh how wrong he was.

Kaiser went stock still when he entered the trust room. Black had his spine going through his head and the top was tied like a ribbon. Biancas neck was twisted in a full 360, neck bone sticking out through the side. Cheren had glass stuck in his eyes, hands red as it looked like he tried to pull it out, bruises on his throat indicating that he was choked but couldn't do anyrhing because of the glass. Whites was the worst she had cuts and scars running down her body, heart ripped out lungs destroyed, her neck was shredded and her eyes were missing. Kaiser fell to the floor gasping not being able to understand.

"What the fuck is this". He moaned "why are all these people I know dead, why am I here". A deep primal roar echoed as a answer forcing Kaiser out of this room and lights shining on the last door which read 'Fear'. Kaiser didn't stop his tears as he turned the knob slowly letting light enter with him.

The room was large and round with two crucifixes one held Drake whose claws were ripped out and stabbed through his dragon palms and legs holding him there eyes closed throat chewed out.

"DRAKE" Kaiser yelled but stopped when he saw who was on the other one.

It was Leslie the blades on her arms snapped and stuck in her neck, the two crescent shaped ones on her stomach pinned her arms to the crucifix as the rest of her hung limply.

"Leslie" Kaiser moaned seeing his Pokemon hung up like heretics for a burning.

"A wonderful sight don't you agree". A dark voice purred from somewhere in the room.

Lights came on showing that the room was even more blood stained then the first but there was something else. A obsidian black throne sat in between the crucifixes with a figure sitting on it. The figure looked like Kaiser but he had crimson eyes with a black cloak that looked like it was hiding something. Claws instead of fingers and toes, reptilian tail lashing around as if waiting to pounce. What was weird was its strange black mark on both arms.

"What the fuck are you". Kaiser hissed causing the creature to chuckle.

"I am everyones nightmare but now I'm yours". It responded

"No I mean what kind of organism are you human, pokemon a fucking cross breed".

Kaiser snarled "I am neither I am your inner anger and was awoken by the slash of that tainted creature". It said

Kaiser looked with disbelief "You mean you're a taint creature".

"Yes and no" It stated "Yes because it woke me and no because I was always here".

Kaiser was scared. "You mean you're me but a fucked up version".

"Yes and now you must awaken we will discuss later for now return to the world keep going". It hummed.

Kaiser felt a bright light envelop him as the botched voices became clearer. Kaiser noticed that the creature was watching his departure waving at his leaving which puzzled Kaiser what did it want. A ceiling was the first thing Kaiser saw on his bodily return thankful that there was no blood covering the walls. Kaiser looked around and saw several bodies in his recovering room which consisted of Leslie, Marik, Drake and the Nuvema teens. Kaiser yawned quietly glad to see them alive.

'Don't celebrate future actions could change that Kaiser' the creature within said icily.

Kaiser didn't care at the moment they were alive and that's what mattered. Now all that needs to happen is for them to wake up.

Malice awoke with a slight head ache faintly recalling a strong psychic power tossing him around like a damn ragdoll and his new powers couldn't stop it. Pidoves over head chirped at his appearance as Malice slowly sat up taking a look around. He was on a island on route 18 and there was a laboratory close by.

"There could be a boat in there I'll be able to get back to land after all". Malice said to himself.

Malice rushed into the surprising open door and hid behind some boxes watching two humans in the same clothing as the man he killed. "Damn it when will that shipment get here we need supplies". One of the humans raged. "Settle it'll be here by three then we can continue on project 'Geno'". The other man spoke 'Project Geno what's that'. Malice thought looking at a clock seeing that it was twelve he decided to try to find project Geno.

Malice snuck quietly through the lab making his way through aiming for the holding area of Project Geno. Finally he came to a door labeled Geno smirking and commenting his own stealth skills Malice opened the door to see what all the fuss was about.

The first thing Malice checked for was a clock seeing as it was two-twenty he needed to hurry. Malice noticed a cage and a section was covered in darkness and cage floor covered in blood of both man and Pokemon. Malice felt uneasy as he slowly approached the containment cell studying the marks on the floor. A low chattering growl was produced from the back of the cell. Suddenly a tall purple insectoid with a cannon on it's back two arms with a claw each and red buggy eyes lunged at the bars snapping and chattering at Malice.

"What the fuck". Malice shouted as the insectoid kept screeching and chattering then stopped.

"You". It called "You're not one of them I smell it your scent it's tasty yet sickening like easy prey".

Malice was irritated "I ensure you I'm not easy".

"No, No you are mistaken". It chattered "I mean the thing dwelling in you such sweet treats but easy to spot".

The creature then started to look hungry as if Malice was it's next meal. "Hey I'm not food". Malice snarled slapping away one of Geno's claw/hand.

"Release me Zoroark of the Taint and you can have your leave just as I can have mine". Geno chittered.

"Fine but don't eat me you got that bug". Malice growled. Geno nodded and stood back as Malice used a Night Slash to rip the bars off. Geno chattered happily and crashed through the door Malice right behind him ready for a jail break.

Malice and Geno cut their way through the lab Malice slicing the Tainterx members down but his speed was barely anything compared to Geno who was more then happy to destroy his captures chattering happily as each one fell. The duo were at the dock when shit hit the fan. Tainterx members were all over the place Pokemon waiting ready for the prison breakers. Malice hissed and Geno chittered as they ran at their adversaries. Genos cannon was glowing brightly then a large beam of energy shot out vaporising humans and pokemon alike. Malice didn't have time to look as he was digging his claws in some Pikachus and firing some dark pulses at Kadabras. Geno unleashed some singal beams at some other pokemon some hitting humans. After all the pokemon and humans were either died or brutally injured both mons hopped on the boat. Malice slammed the captain against the wall not hurting him but not much more force needed.

"Listen here you WILL drive this boat to the nearest harbor or me and the bug will personally devour you and your family am I clear human". Malice roared scaring the poor man. The captain nodded too scared to object and started the boat. Malice smiled and Geno chattered as both are out off that island and now wait to be on land.

Kaiser woke up four hours later after waiting became boring from a dreamless sleep. He noticed that no one was there. 'they must be out eating'. He thought. So he just laid there waiting. Then he heard the door to his room click open smiling he closed his eyes deciding to play a joke on whoever was entering.

"I hope Kaiser wakes soon it's been three day's". A female voice says (Leslie).

"Don't worry he should be up in fact he is". A deep male voice says (Marik). Kaiser curses and opens his eyes to see a very happy Leslie and Marik who had no expression.

"Kaiser thank Arceus are you all right". Leslie exclaims happy to see her trainer up.

"Yes Leslie I am but could you calm down a bit". Kaiser asks feeling smothered by his starters concern.

"Glad to see you awake son" Marik says hurt when he notices Kaiser cringe.

"Thank you Marik or should I say Mewtwo". Kaiser hisses making Marik frown.

"I understand my identity as your father is still negative on your mind I guess I should leave". Marik sighs.

"Fine but first tell me how you knew and how you got here". Kaiser asks feigning care for his poke father

"Ok I overheard Virizion tell you and I got here after I felt a taint creature near you so I arrived but was to late and saw the Zoroark stab you that's it". Marik/Mewtwo said. After that Marik teleported out and Kaiser stood up sick of being in bed.

"Come on Leslie let's get a move on". Spoke Kaiser. Leslie nodded and followed Kaiser out of the center where Drake was waiting grinning at seeing Kaiser and not asking questions as the trio entered Route 2.

Kaiser, Leslie and Drake got through a quarter of route 2 when nightfall hit. Leslie and Drake fell asleep and Kaiser did the same but was dragged to the creature that he met earlier. Kaiser walked into the room happy that all the blood was gone and his family and friends were not hanging there anymore. The creature was sitting on the throne still silently waiting for Kaiser and after hearing it`s door open stood up.

"Ah Kaiser welcome as you can see I've cleaned up". The creature smiled

"Shut up and tell me what to you want". Kaiser snarled.

"Ah yes in are last meeting I forgot to introduce myself". The creature started "I am Risen pleased to meet you".

Kaiser was angry at Risen not because of his introduction but because he was wasting time.

"What do you want Risen". Kaiser said in a fake polite voice. Risen smiled wider

"I need you to make a choice and this could effect your future".

"What is it" Kaiser asked slightly interested

"I need you to drop all your emotions". Risen said with a smirk instead of a smile.

**End note: Cliffhanger but that's how this chap works sorry now you have to suffer till Wednesday. Now on Wednesday Kaiser makes the choice, Malice learns more about Geno and Kaisers first Gym Battle. Also new Pokemon for Kaiser. So see you next time also Cricket says bye *Chirp* now I bid an adieu fadin out.**


	7. Raising Hell

**Writers note: Sorry for the late update but my brain has been hurting like hell the past two days. So here finally is chapter 6 of Rising Cricket and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Raising Hell**

Kaiser just stared at Risen not knowing how to respond to his statement.

"Could you repeat that". Kaiser asks after what feels like an hour.

"I. Want. You. To. Drop. All. Emotions". Said Risen in a slow mocking tone.

"I thought that's what you said". Kaiser spoke "And my answer is no".

Risen hissed at Kaiser "That's not the right answer boy".

"I don't care I'm not about to become some emotionless monster". Kaiser shouts back

"If your unwilling then I will force you". Risen howls and draws his weapon a double edged scythe.

"Bring it on demon freak". Kaiser roars drawing his twin blades.

Risen rushes at Kaiser and swings in a wide arc aiming for his midsection. Kaiser deflects the blow and swipes with a few of his own which get deflected by Risens claws. Kaiser and Risen continue clashing there weapons against each-others making a loud screeching sound. Risen swings his scythe and catches Kaisers side leaving a deep mark. Kaiser howls and lashes out with both blades and slices Risen on the side and down the cloak deep into his chest. Risen jumps back and puts his left hand up.

"**Ripping Gale: Whirlwind**". He shouts

A large tornado starts whipping around the room heading directly at Kaiser. Kaiser runs from the tornado but eventually it catches up and he gets flung hard against the wall. Barely able to do it he stands up a defiant look on his face and staring holes into Risen. Kaiser starts laughing not a agonizing laugh, not a happy laugh but a dark inhuman laugh.

"Now you've done it". Kaiser says eerily

"What have I done exactly". Risen questions

"He's awake now and we're **dying **to send you to hell". Kaiser haunting spats

A deep red and lavender glow surrounds Kaiser causing a transformation. A tail exactly like Mewtwos grows out of Kaiser but red bat wings sprout from his back as well. Kaisers hands dawn claws and his eyes became a soul unnerving lavender.

"**Hellfire: Flame Devastator**". The demonic Kaiser hisses.

Torrents of fire stream from the ground and form fire serpents that lash out at Risen grappling him by his arms and legs searing and sinking into his skin. Risen lets out a unholy shriek and starts thrashing his arms and legs but the fiery serpents just hiss in delight at their captives efforts. Kaiser walks slowly towards Risen one sword in hand against his side edging closer and closer to his prey. Risen starts struggling harder but all he's doing is making the serpents burn him worse. Kaiser stops just in front of Risen a face twisted between hate and sadness.

"You could of just let us be free". Kaiser starts "But you just had to try and stop us".

"Who the fuck is us". Risen screams "I know one is Kaiser but whos the other."

"We are Kaiser human Pokemon cross breed this is us unseperated". Kaiser states

"Unseperated, explain". Risen demands

"We are one but the link between us is not so great". Kaiser begins "So when you attacked human side Pokemon side got angry and requested fusion activation and human side granted request merging ourselves as one making a being stronger then the god himself".

"Stronger then the taint as well". Risen whispered

"Yes stronger then them but this has a cost". Kaiser continued "If remained in this form for to long human side will lose all emotions and be a soulless killing machine becoming virtually unstoppable".

"Virtually why what CAN stop him". Risen asks

"This may sound stupid to a Demon of the taint but it is a kiss from the one they love". Kaiser hybrid answers.

"Oh I see". Risen says quietly.

"Now it's time to die cursed infection". Kaiser states before puncturing Risens chest and tearing out his heart.

Risen screams and vanishes into a black tar like substance. Kaiser sighs and his demonic and Pokemon traits vanish and the background melts to a mountain top were a Pokemon exactly like Mewtwo except the size of Kaiser and red bat wings and claws.

"Kaiser I hope we can be friends even though you may never accept are father". Kaisertwo asks holding out his clawed hand.

"I do accept my Mewtwo as my father I just wish he came to visit or mom told me about him I wouldn't hate him as much". Kaiser whispers

"Don't despair Kaiser all will be revealed in due time". Kaisertwo says softly

Kaiser nods and shakes Kaisertwos hand forming a stronger bond between the two sides of possibly humanity's only hope for the taint to end.

Malice was still on the ship with Geno and was getting antsy with how long it was taking. It was two hours ago that Malice and Geno first intimidated the captain to take them to land and Malice was very impatient with long waits but for the prize at the end it was worth it.

"So Geno were do you come from". Malice asked really trying to pass time.

"I came from a time millions of years before now and wasn't fossilized so I saw Pokemon and humanity age and grow". Geno replied

"Were there more of you or just yourself back then". Malice inquired

"There were several colonies of my species". Geno answered "but that changed with the Arceus cleansing".

"Arceus cleansing". Malice said confused

"yes The god wanted to add more species so Pokemon that lived there were purged so more could be added then brought back but Arceus made a mistake on my species population". Geno said

" You mean he purged your species and didn't bring them back". Malice said

Geno nodded "Thousands of my kind where destroyed none replaced naming the sole survivor of the species me Geno, Genoscetus Vannity".

"Long enough name what are you royalty" Malice sneered

Geno hissed "I was king of the largest colony".

"Oh my apologies 'your highness' but why are you alive then". Malice spat

"I don't know but I need to find out". Geno sighed

"Well Geno if you stick with me Arceus is bound to find us". Malice chuckled

Geno shook his head "Sorry tainted Zoroark but I must finish my mission given to me".

"and that would be". Malice asked

"Find the son of Mewtwo and accompany him on his journey to destroy the taint".

"Then why aren't you killing me Geno". Malice said in a alert voice

"Because that duty lays on someone else's shoulders". Geno answered

Malice was angry he had a Pokemon that probably wanted to coukd snap his neck or something but was prolonging his death for some unknown person or Pokemon to slay him. The boat let out a call with it's horn and the two mons swivelled their heads to see Castelia City port just right there. Geno jumped and he jumped high landing on the occasional building in the city's skyline above the clouds staying unseen. Malice growled at Genos departure but had no time for that as people started to stare at his unnatural color. Cursing Malice sprinted in Genos direction but a techno buster blast halted him.

"No following Zoroark were enemies now find another way out". Geno called from above.

Malice roared and sent a night burst at the crowd so he could have some distance and started to run for the exit to the bridge.

Kaiser woke up dazed the fight with Risen still on his mind and joining with his Pokemon half. Kaiser looked around camp to see Leslie and Drake up and waiting for him.

"Hey guys". Kaiser said",

Leslie turned around and saw Kaiser finally awake. "Hey Kaiser sleep well". She asked

"Very, how about you". Kaiser lied not concerned about telling Leslie and Drake about Risen or what happened in his head.

"Great never slept better". Leslie responded Drake just grunted.

"That's good now shall we proceed". Kaiser asked

His Pokemon nodded and Kaiser packed up his stuff and they continued down route 3.

Route 3 was the final route before the first gym so trainers were all over it training for the trio leaders Chili, Cilan and Cress who battle you with their most powerful Pokemon Pansear, Pansage and Panpour in a single elimination style meaning if there Pokemon wins you have to use your next but they keep going and challengers get one submission you have to beat all three to obtain the badge. Kaiser still needed another Pokemon because the rules are three Pokemon minimum before entry.

"Ok guys we need another Pokemon before Striaton City". Kaiser told his two Pokemon.

Leslie nodded and Drake grunted meaning a ok from each the trio search for a new companion

Kaiser and co searched the route for a Pokemon but found no good ones till the heard crying. The three ran towards the sound and saw a young Mienfoo backing away from a tall dragon Pokemon with two short arms and two icy wings one shorter then the other and a tail like a ice outlet. The dragon had two soulless yellow eyes with a mask of ice that had two horn like points on it. The Mienfoo was scared and the dragon was creeping closer.

"Come little one let me ease your suffering". The ice dragon growled softly

Kaiser didn't like the way this thing was advancing on the Mienfoo so he stepped in.

"Hey leave him alone". Kaiser shouted at the icy behemoth.

"Why should I this Pokemon is doomed my mind foretells it". The dragon rasps

"Your mind can fuck itself you big blue bastard". Kaiser snarls

"You dare speak ill to a legendary Pokemon like that little boy". The dragon roars.

"I dare now fly away or get burned". Kaiser spat holding a non-visible fireball at ready.

"I'll leave but bewarned **boy **that I Kyurem will remember this". Kyurem the ice dragon growls then somehow on his tiny wing and normal sized wing flew off very fast using the tail as a speed accelerator.

"Thank you mister". The Mienfoo said glad that the ice dragon went away.

"No problem". Kaiser said then he, Leslie and Drake started to walk away.

"Wait". The Mienfoo exclaimed

"What is it". Kaiser asked

"Could I come with you". The Mienfoo asked.

Kaiser smiled "Of course". Kaiser tapped the Mienfoo with a Pokeball and waited for the capture to be official and after the capture his Pokedex viberated.

_Mienfoo the Martial Arts Pokemon lvl 10 gender male attacks: Low Kick, Brick Break, and Retaliate. Also data received for Druddigon the Cave Pokemon Lvl 16 gender male attacks: Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Shadow Claw and Incinerate. New data received for Bisharp female Lvl 17no new moves._

Kaiser nodded along with the information but was kind of concerned about Mienfoos level but maybe he wouldn't have to use him in the battle. He let his Mienfoo out and asked for his name.

"Jin is my name". Jin the Mienfoo said.

"Ok Jin were going to Striaton City so you can stay out of your ball if you want to". Kaiser said

Jin nodded and the quadral headed into the city. Striaton City was a decent sized city but the buildings were to big. Kaiser went to the center to heal his Pokemon and headed straight to the gym after putting hi Pokemon away. Striaton gym was also a restaurant which to Kaiser was a stupid idea eating and fighting are things that should be mixed. He registered as the next challenger then headed into the back area of the gym to see a battle finish up.

"The winner is Black from Nuvema town". The referee shouted.

Kaiser was surprised that they were here already but didn't really care all he needed to do was win. Black went to sit by his friends and the gym leaders where healing there Pokemon.

"Next challenger Kaiser Renver from Eveny Town". The Ref announced.

Kaiser walked on to the Battlegrounds and looked at the Nuvema teens reactions seeing surprise and joy on their faces. The three gym leaders looked at Kaiser with interest because of the swords attached to his side.

"Well I'll go first". The hot headed Chili said.

The others nodded and Chili released his Pansear onto the battle field. Kaiser let Drake onto his side and waited for the refs go ahead.

"This will be a three on three elimination style battle with challenger having one substution and begin". The Ref called out.

"Pansear flamethrower". Chili ordered.

The fire monkey let out a furious stream of fire at Drake who yawned and side stepped.

"Drake Dragon claw". Kaiser ordered

"Pansear Fury Swipes". Chili commanded

Drake roared and ran at the little monkey claws blue and the Pansear was screeching as it's little claws shone white.

"Ready to get squashed monkey". Drake snarled

"As if you oversized pencil sharpener". The Pansear taunted.

Drake chuckled as the little Monkey tried scratching him only to hurt itself on his scaly skin. He swatted the monkey with a Dragon claw and sent him flying into a wall K.O ing him.

"Pansear is down Kaiser wins this round". The ref calls out.

Kaiser returns Drake and sends out Leslie. Cress steps up and sents out his Panpour.

"Round 2 begin". The ref calls

"So Kaiser what is your third pokemon". Cress asks across the field.

"Nothing your going to see". Kaiser retorts.

Cress grins "Panpour reverse batton pass".

Panpour takes out a baton but instead of it swapping it tosses it to Leslie and she returns sending out Jin.

"Ah a Mienfoo and this one looks young, Panpour ice beam". Cress comments then orders.

"Jin dodge and get up close". Kaiser shouts.

Jin rolls to the side and sprints fast towards the water monkey.

"Now Low Kick". Kaiser orders.

Jin does a baseball slide kick and trips up the Panpour but it gets back up facing Jins back.

"Hydro Pump". Cress orders devilishly

Before Kaiser could make a move the Water Monkey unleashes a strong torrent of water that crashes into Jins back sending him face first into a wall. Everyone gasps at Cress's action even his brothers.

"JIN". Kaiser screamed and recalls his very injured Mienfoo

"Uh I guess Cress wins". The ref says uncertainly

"Come on Kaiser bring out your next pokemon or forfit". Cress sneers

"Bastard". Kaiser snarls his eyes lavender "He was just a younging Leslie front and center".

Leslie returns to the field looking at Kaisers face how twisted it looks.

"Kill that Panpour make it suffer for Jin". Kaiser growls

Leslie looks shocked but stands to fight Cress pales a bit.

"Panpour dig". Cress ordered

Panpour made a small hole for it to go underground.

"Leslie feel for it's vibration then when its going to come out step back and grab it". Kaiser said emotionless

Leslie readied herself and felt it right underneath and felt the top of its head on her foot so she stepped back and reached out for it grabbing it's head.

"Panpour Hydro Pump". Cress cried

"Turn it around". Kaiser stated.

Leslie did that and the Hydro Pump shot at the leaders causing them to duck.

"Kaiser tell Leslie to put it down". White shouted from the stands.

"Leslie execute it". Kaiser hissed

"No Kaiser that's wrong and unjust". Leslie stated.

Everyone gasped when Kaiser used some sort of Psychic to pull It out of Leslies hands and held it in his.

"So innocent and yet so helpless". Kaiser cooed at the shivering Panpour "Use reverse baton pass little Panpour".

The Panpour unwillingly did so and Leslie was replaced for Drake.

"Here Drake have a treat". Kaiser giggled and flung the Panpour at Drake who opened his mouth and almost crunched down onto its head if it wasn't recalled.

"We forfeit take our badge and never return". The leaders shouted in unison and Kaiser withdrew Drake and picked up the badge that was lobbed at him.

Then concern all over was what he heard when he passed out .

**End Note: WOO HOO hope it was worth the wait and now me and Cricket will see you next week where Kaiser is charged with Threat charges and his family comes to his trial and Malice escapes his predicament and a Taint commander makes a advance on Kaiser so be prepared for lot's of fun Monday. Adios Amigos Fadin out. **


	8. Taint, Hate and Fate

**Writers Note: Ah my first story nearing arc 1's end. Don't be fooled though the story is far from finished this is just the end of badge 1 arc. So without further halibaloo lets rev it up and kick it into high gear. Also be warned as this chapter is a little dark at times so it makes a good arc finale**

**Chapter 7: Taint, Hate and Fate**

You know by now Kaiser was getting sick of darkness. It seems like he can't go a few days without passing out or see black all around him. Though this wasn't so bad because Risen was gone probably not forever but for now. The darkness actually didn't last to long as he was greeted by a open field which was burned and looked like a inferno ripped it a new one. Standing in the center of that field was Kaisertwo who had a look of shame and disgust on his face.

"Hey you ok". Kaiser asked

"I'm sorry". Kaisertwo whispered

"For what". Kaiser replied

"For overriding your emotions and making you go psycho in the gym when Jin got hurt". Kaisertwo answered

"It's ok you were looking out for the team and this most likely wasn't all you". Kaiser said back

Kaisertwo smiled "Maybe thanks other half".

Kaiser smiled as well "No problem".

A beeping sound interrupted the two halfs signaling Kaisers body was waking up. The two parts waved at one another as Kaiser started dissipating and then vanishing. Ah Pokemon center rooms another thing Kaiser was starting to get sick of. Half the days he has been traveling he winds up here. The first thing he sees when he wakes up is Leslie standing up above him scowling down at him but deep down she was concerned.

"Well good morning Leslie". Kaiser says shakedly

"How could you". Leslie growls

"How could I wha- oh you mean the order to kill". Kaiser answers

"Yes that why would you ask something like that". Leslie screams

"They hurt Jin on purpose that gym leader deliberately unleashed devastating moves on a pokemon he knew was young". Kaiser roared

"So you don't threaten theirs with death". Leslie shouts

"I'm not dealing with this". Kaiser growls "Leave and we'll discuss this later".

Leslie didn't like that but left anyway leaving Kaiser all alone with a jumbled mess in his head.

'Maybe Risen was right maybe emotionless would have been better'. Kaiser thought.

It was a decision Kaiser was looking at but he didn't want to hold back all those things. So he was debating at what emotions he should let go. In the end he decided to remove all of them but happiness/love and anger/hatred so all that could happen is he could be happy or angry or neither. Ok with his choices Kaiser stood up and walked out the door seeing the group of Leslie, White, Black, Bianca and Cheren all standing up as he walked out the room.

"Leslie let's go". Kaiser stated no emotion tracing his voice

"Not so fast jack" Black spoke up "You need to head to the courthouse".

"They pressed charges I take it". Kaiser said

"Oh yeah and you're not allowed to leave town without going to the trial". Black answered

"What ever seeing as I have no choice". Kaiser said slight hate in his voice

The court house was a building near the back area of town. It was were the criminals go in each town/city to heed there sentencing for crimes. Kaiser didn't really care about this place or the reason he was there all he wanted was to leave and keep going. A total surprise he got when he saw his family there obviously going to be used to defend his actions and make sure he didn't get a sentence. His mother was in tears when she saw her boy and ran to him but was greeted by a glare and a held up hand indicating don't or else.

"Kaiser dear what have you done". Kellly (Kaiser's mom) weeped

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with mother" Kaiser stated icily

"Kaiser what made you do that". His father asked

"Shut the fuck up Luke that is no business of yours". Kaiser snarled

"Kaiser that's your father don't use such language". Kelly shouted

Kelly received a cold fist in the face from Kaiser surprising everyone in the room.

"Silence you hussy you are no better then him". Kaiser spat

"Are you insane Kaiser attacking your mother in public". Luke (Kaisers 'Dad') said

Kaiser didn't say anything just proceeded forward but Luke wasn't going unanswered and but his hand on Kaisers shoulder only for Kaiser to grip it and crush his fingers.

"Don't touch me again or else" Kaiser said coldly

Adding insult to injury Kaiser delivered a devastating kick to Lukes midsection. After the thing in the lobby the judge ordered that Kaiser pay a 10,000 poke for his crimes. Kaiser paid them making everyone wonder where did he get that much. After all that it was night again so Kaiser was forced to spend another day in Striaton City much to his dismay. Leslie wouldn't even talk to him after what not only happened at the Pokemon center but also about the court house. Kaiser had his reasons she lied to him and kept something that he should of known away from him. He also had to live with a false father and only half siblings. Kaiser couldn't sleep so he left his hotel room to train making sure to have his pokemon on him unaware of the stranger following him in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Malice was being pursued by civilians, police officers and even the gym leader Burgh. All those people were just pissing him off and he made note of that by firing Dark Pulses and Shadow Balls in there direction. Pretty much all of the civilians and police members have stopped following him but he still had that pain in the ass gym leader following him and he was so close to the bridge. Malice ran as fast as he could through the gate to the Sky Arrow Bridge and breathed a breath of relief.<p>

"Scolipede Signal beam". A annoying yet gay sounding voice called out which was twenty-five paces behind Malice

A weird beam of light zoomed in Malices direction and almost hit him if he didn't side step it. The user of that beam was a gigantic centipede that was a nice shade of red with blue rings and two horns on it's head. Although it's eyes were a light green it gave a don't fuck with me look which to any other Pokemon would be frightened Malice gave a grin because finally he was getting his reward a good challenge.

"You my friend are a very destructive thing aren't you". Burgh said to Malice

"Can't help it it's in my nature". Malice sneered sarcastically

"Ah true but I'm afraid you are going to need to be taken care of". Burgh laughed cheerfully

The Scolipede wiggled it's claw like things on it's side and stared down Malice who returned it with a grin and a flex of his claws showing his readiness. Malice rushed forward with a shadow claw and Burgh ordered another signal beam. Dodging left & right Malice started hacking at the gargantuan centipede with his shadowy claws. Burgh ordered the Scolipede to spin around to fling Malice back which worked but not what Burgh had in mind as Malice prepared a Flamethrower and fired it directly between the Scolipedes eyes melting them and singeing the skin around them making it scream it agony.

Burgh had a look of horror on his face at the decimation of his best pokemons sight and then a one of fear because that was the only one he brought. Malice grinned wider after seeing Burgh return his Pokemon and a plan bubbled in his head. Before Burgh could blink Malice was upon him faster then anyone could register clawed mandibles digging in his gut. Malice roared in eerie glee as he pulled out Burghs long intestine and was working on part b of his idea. Rapping a part of the intestine around Burghs neck Malice tied it in a knot around a support rail and threw Burgh off who somehow was alive when all this was going on. Malice stood with his back turned and then heard the snap he was looking for then proceeded to run across the bridge playing a similar death for the one named Kaiser.

* * *

><p>Taint general Shadekai was very well he was nothing at the moment. The emotionless Taint Knight was just very cold and serious. You could say he was sick of being with the taint. His current mission was to find the apparent threat to the taint organization Kaiser Renver in a seek and destroy mission. Shadekai was 5'12 with a mass of 159lb and wielded a morphing gauntlet that transformed into a variety of different weaponary. He wore no armor just a dark red hoodie and black pants. His eyes are a light crimson and he had black spiky hair. He has expressed his want to leave to the leader but the leader says he will only grant the leave if he kills Kaiser which he does not want to do. Shadekai also had two Pokemon a Fraxure and a Kirlia which he uses when it's absolutely necessary. Arriving in Striaton City Shadekai keeps tabs on the boy with the swords and the Bisharp at his side with a group of people heading to the court house for what Shadekai didn't know but it could be family related for anyone of them. Later in the evening the boy was all alone walking out of the court house with his three pokeballs clipped to his side no Bisharp though. Shadekai followed the boy to the hotels and watched the boy enter to make a room reservation.<p>

'Smart kid doesn't travel at night' Shadekai thought to himself as he leaned against the tree.

The clock struck 12 and Shadekai put his night visor on as he heard the doors to the hotel open. Low and behold Kaiser walked out and into the open with his swords attached but no pokeballs this time. Shadekai followed him making no noise as he trekked behind him. Until they got to a moderate size clearing where he hid from view waiting for the right time to unveil himself.

* * *

><p>Kaiser was hell bent on training till he would pass out. The unknown fury raging in his mind was very unsettling and not like him at all. He couldn't understand why but he was feeling very angry for some reason and this troubled him. Usually he was docile and nice but now he was starting to be uncaring and aggressive. Wait cold, uncaring, pissed off beyond belief oh Arceus he was developing Mewtwo characteristics. Enraged Kaiser started hacking trees to pieces letting this new thought course through and light a fire to get him to strengthen his endurance and physical strength. After a half hour the rage died down and Kaiser opened his eyes to see the devastation around him. Burned trees, split stones and barren land. Kaiser let one of his emotions wreak havoc and this is what happened.<p>

"How am I supposed to beat the taint when I can't even beat my own feelings". Kaiser monotonned

"Wow and I thought the taint was destructive". Shadekai said coming out of hiding

"Who are you". Kaiser asked getting into a defensive stance

"Put your kiddie toys away Kaiser you can't match me". Shadekai replied

Kaiser tightened his stance "Who are you"

Shadekai sighed "I am 1st general Shadekai Vanitine Loremy of the taint army also known as Renagade".

Kaiser gritted his teeth this was the second best of the taint organization sent probably to strike him down.

"My orders are to kill you". Shadekai said (called it Kaiser thought)" Or recruit you to our side".

"No way in hell am I joining you". Kaiser spat

"Unfortunate but suspected". Shadekai stated raising his gauntlet

"So I guess we fight till one of us dies". Kaiser asks

"Tragically yes". Shadekai answers morphing his gauntlet into a sword.

Kaiser rushes at Shadekai and slashes at him. Shadekai parries the blades and strikes out himself. Kaiser feels a nick on his gut and grits as he goes for a heavy strike. Shadekai takes the hit after a unsuccessful block and lets out a little growl. Turning his gauntleted arm into a halberd Shadekai swings at Kaiser. Knowing that the opponent has a longer range Kaiser starts dodging and parrying but can't get a good strike in. Shadekai noticing that he isn't getting any good hits in changes his weapon into a katana and charges at Kaiser. Kaiser does the same and both warriors clash in a duel of swords (Kaiser put one away). Metal scratched and screeched no one gaining or taking ground. Shadekai jumps back and raises a arm.

"**Condensed Hellfire Shower Thy Enemy: Fire Storm**" Shadekai cried out

Fire starts falling from the sky homing on to Kaiser and raining down trying to strike him. Kaiser starts dashing past them taking his eyes off Shadekai as he keeps himself from getting scorched. After awhile the fire stops yet the ground is perfectly fine. Kaiser sweeps his eyes around and looks for Shadekai who he can't find. Then a sharp pain ricocheted all over his body as a katana pierced his body. Kaiser looked and saw that the katana was going through his front so Kaiser looked up to see Shadekai smiling.

"Target terminated". Shadekai whispered.

Pulling out his katana Shadekai whips off the blood and turns to walk away but is stopped by a sound that sounds like slight insane laughter.

"_Ahahaha fool you've just doomed yourself_" Kaiser said as a red and lavender aura flickers and radiates around him as he grows a lavender tail and dark red wings and his skin going a very pale white. His eyes changed from blue to dark lavender and his eye whites turning red.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to step it up as well". Shadekai says casually

A black and yellow aura surrounds Shadekai as he changes. Two shadowy wings sprout from his back three red spikes on each one and a yellow mask that makes a weird v shape covers his face. His light crimson eyes darken considerably and his gauntlet splits and covers both arms and his legs.

The two sons of two different legendarys stare each other down neither making a move.

**End of Arc 1**

**Writers** **Note: Oh I know I'm a bastard but this was a actual good place to cut you off so now you can suffer for the next part MWAHAHA. So hate me all you want but I'll see you next time this Is Shadow Void fadin out Happy Nightmares.**


	9. Renegade Rumble

**Writers Note: Welcome to the beginning of the second arc of PLR and we are kicking it off with a bang. Now there isn't much to say but I hope you enjoy my most favorite chapter yet. So let's rev it up and start this epic arc hope you like it.**

**Arc 2 Chapter 8: Renegade Rumble**

The two Pokemon blooded beings stared at each other neither one taking their eyes off the other. Kaiser stood blades at his side, tail slapping the ground. His wings fluttering in the now present breeze. Crimson-lavender eyes casting a unfazing glance at the Renegade warrior.

Shadekai stood firmly on the ground, gauntlets turned into two long katanas at his side. Shadowy wings swish and shutter in the same breeze as Kaisers. Crimson eyes piercing eerily through the mask on his face facial features hidden beneath.

Both boys just stared at one another, auras flowing and radiating around the atmosphere making the area seem more tense and dangerous.

"_You are like me_" Kaiser finally spoke.

"_Yes but I'm of the Renegades blood not of the Genetics_"

"_Blood of the Renegade or not_" Kaiser Snarled "_You are the enemy and I must eliminated my enemies_". Kaiser raised his blades and took a offensive stance.

"_Very well than Genetic one_" Shadekai said "_You shall taste the might of the Renegade". _Shadekai raised his katanas and made a offensive stance as well.

The two Pokekin rushed at each other both with the intent to kill. Kaiser slashed vigorously at Shadekai who was doing the same thing. All four blades clashed repeatedly against one another sending sparks flying in several directions and unnoticed by the two headstrong combatants lit a small fire around then. Neither one of the kin were giving a inch as the were surprisingly equal in power. Kaiser decided that during the next clash that he would put his tail to good use. Again Kaiser and Shadekai ran at one another slashing with all there might. As the clashing continued Kaiser lashed out his tail and slammed it into Shadekais leg. Much to Kaisers dismay Shadekai still stood although the attack caused some damage. Shadekai decided to change weapons and morphed his gauntlets into two battle axes. Kaiser snarled and put up a blocking stance as Shadekai rushed him without hesitation. Shadekai kept striking and striking trying to see how long Kaiser would hold his stance. Not going to be used as a striking object Kaiser did a counterive spin attack so he could get some air.

"_Give up Genetic you can't beat the Renegade_". Shadekai sneered

"_We'll see about that_" Kaiser shouted

Shadekai morphed back to his katanas and rushed at Kaiser who just stood there. As Shadekai was about to strike Kaiser did a swift side-step and lashed out with one blade striking Shadekais back leaving a deep gash there. Shadekai let out a agony induced scream and violently went on the attack slashing and striking like a enraged Ursuring. Kaiser barely managed to block all the attacks reseving some cuts and scratches in the process. Shadekai calmed down but still unleashed a frenzy of hammering strikes. Kaiser changed tactics and lashed out with his tail as hard as he could sending Shadekai flying. Wasting no time Kaiser went for the kill. Kaiser slashed Shadekai three times than sheathed his blades and put a strong field of aura and mixed it with psychic energy and surrounded his arms with it. Kaiser then struck Shadekai five times with his infused fists, then he grabbed and threw him up and then went for the finish.

"**Radiant Howl**" Kaiser roared as he sent three strong torrents of the infused energy at Shadekai watching on as they ripped into him slamming him hard.

After the energy dissipated Kaiser stood there not one-hundred percent drained but was pretty close. A haunting laugh rung in his ear as he swiveled to see Shadekai partially healed but still pretty banged up. Shadekai ran extremely fast towards Kaiser and slashed him with his sword. He did this five more times then he slammed it into the ground sending fire up to scorch Kaiser. Finally Shadekai gathered a huge amount of dark energy into his hands and laughed hauntingly again.

"**Darkness Devour, Devils Hellfire"** Shadekai roared and unleashed the dark energy in a fiery looking torrent that washed over Kaiser making him scream out in shear agony.

Panting heavily Shadekai grinned as he just eliminated his target. But that grin quickly faded as he heard a word that he dreaded.

"_Recover_". Kaiser coughed out. A light aura surrounded Kaiser fixing his most serious injuries and fixing the holes in his wings.

"_Why won't you fucking die_" Shadekai growled

"_Because dying is no fun_" Kaiser said jokingly.

Shadekai sneered and took a look at Kaiser who was in just a bad of shape as he was but he still had plenty of fight left in him. Taking to the sky Shadekai started firing shadow balls from his mouth ahter morphing his mask from the v-shape to more of a small helmet kind of thing.

Seeing as Shadekai wanted to take things to the sky Kaiser followed suit and was greeted by a hellfire of shadow balls. Kaiser barrel rolled to the left to avoid a volley of the shadowy orbs. Kaiser used his psychic powers to send some more packing and even a few at Shadekai to have a small breather. Shadekai switched from shadow balls to dragon pulses which were just as deadly. Kaiser drew a sword and started swinging for the remainder of his ascend and cut through the draconic energy blasts which exploded shortly after. Kaiser finally reached Shadekai who was breathing just as heavy as Kaiser was. Shadekai morphed back to his katanas and Kaiser drew his other blade and the two flew at each other.

Swords clashing in air if someone asked if that was possible well on this night the answer would be yes. Kaiser slashed mercifulessly at Shadekai as the duo danced a dangerous dance in the air. Shadekai also used his draconic breath to try and singe Kaiser who avoided it by barrel rolling in various directions. The Genetic and the Renegade kin fought valiantly against one another neither took or gained an advantage but both were wearing scars of a true warrior fight. Shadekai let loose another wave of dragon breath causing Kaiser to retreat and soar forward again. Kaiser spun at Shadekai like a cork screw and aimed for the gutticular region. Shadekai air rolled and struck out with his blades, Kaiser stopped spinning and flipped backwards with his blades out colliding them with Shadekais causing aerial sparks that dissipated as they headed towards the burning forest where they first started the fight (Remember Kaisers tail sent Shadekai flying well that was the reason Kaiser had to fly after him because Shadekai flew back). Kaiser sent a psychic torrent at Shadekai who sent a dark pulse at it causing it to dissipate and explode in the air. Shadekai flew towards Kaiser and both Pokekin were once again in a sword lock. Kaiser pushed hard and Shadekai pushed just as hard but Kaiser eventually prevailed and slashed Shadekai remorselessly across the gut causing a deep wound. Shadekai cried out in pain and clocked Kaiser hard in the side of the head with the hilt of his katana making Kaiserspit up blood.

Both boys roared as primal instincts kicked in leaving both of them enough human instincts to keep their weapons in hand. Kaiser rushed forward and spun kicked Shadekai who went back in the air a bit but blocked Kaisers incoming sword attack. Shadekai slashed at Kaiser who blocked then countered with a hard smack from his tail onto the previously inflicted wound. Shadekai screamed in ear splitting pain and backed away from Kaiser.

"_That's it this ends now_". Shadekai snarled

"_Bring it on Renegade_" Kaiser roared

Shadekai started gathering dark and shadow energy into his body as he was charging up some sort of attack. Kaiser did the same except he fed off his aura and psychic energy. Both boys stared at each other with pure intensity they didn't hate each other or knew each other they were just doing what they had to. Shadekai because he wanted freedom and Kaiser because he didn't want to die. Finally there attacks were charged up and a big mass of shadows surrounded Shadekai and a clustered mess of auraic and psychic around Kaiser. Both boys roared a final time as they sped towards each other. When they collided the air shook in a very high magnitude as the two strong forces entwined. After the energies dissipated the two boys fell from the sky bloody and beaten and they landed into the ring of fire.

* * *

><p>White, Black, Cheren and Bianca all woke up when they smelt the smoke. It took a while but the Unova teens gathered up people from town that had water pokemon and asked for assistance to help put out the fire. By the time they got there the fire was a raging inferno that was mere meters from town. All the people they brought went straight to work putting out the fire. Black was also on the front lines with his Dewott trying to put out the mysterious blaze when he noticed a familiar face in the ring of fire.<p>

"KAISER" Black shouted. This attracted the attention of the rest of his group who even though was a bit twisted at points was a growing impact on the foursome from Unova.

"How'd he get there". Cheren speculated

"Who knows". Bianca exclaimed "Maybe it has something to do with the other person in there".

Everyone then fixed there gaze on the boy just to the left of Kaiser. The boy was just as bloody as Kaiser but had a deep cut across his gut that was sealed but some of it was still open.

"What the hell". Black said

"Maybe Kaiser and the other boy had a fight and it got out of hand" White spoke up.

"Not probable Kaiser doesn't have any pokeballs on him". Cheren pointed out.

Everyone forgot about the possibilities for now and focused on removing the fire then taking the two boys to a pokemon center. Half an hour later the fire was finally taken down and the boys were hastily transported to the pokemon center to be treated.

During the treatment the doctors took blood samples from both boys and did a sample test to see what their blood type was. Everyone who was waiting for Kaiser was shocked to hear that with the sample taken the doctors saw that he had a almost similar D.N.A structure as the Kanto Legendary Mewtwo and was of the same blood type.

"Mewtwo D.N.A what the hell". Black whispered

"Does that mean he's Mewtwos son". Cheren inquired

"Impossible he looks so human". Bianca shouted

"Don't judge a book by it's cover naïve Bianca". Tsked Cheren

"Guys look at the other boy's "White said breaking up the potential fight.

"GIRATINA". Black, Bianca and Cheren shouted in unison

"Ok this is just fucked the hell up". Black yelled

"What does this mean". Bianca asked

"Not even I know Bianca". Cheren said

"So do you guys think that these two caused the fire". White asked

Everyone just looked at the hospitalised Kaiser hoping that he would wake up because they had a lot of questions to ask him when he does.

* * *

><p>Kaiser was once again transported to the inner sanctum known as his mind. Kaiser scouted for Kaisertwo but couldn't see him but was greeted by something that didn't sound good.<p>

"The bonding is complete human side is the controller congratulations Kaiser your genetic powers (The transformation he used against Shadekai) is yours to use freely" A voice echoed in his head.

Kaiser was confused till he realized that ment that he could freely go from human to true form on his free will like Shadekai did. Suddently he heard a scream and the words 'strap him down'. Openning his eyes he learned that the screaming was him and that was because he was undergoing his metamorphosis and had his Mewtwo tail and his fangs. Surveying he saw the Unova teens and his 'family' all looking at him with shock and Kaiser knew that when he changed back he was going to receive lots of questions.

**Writers note: Ah nothing but a good long action scene to celebrate a new section of the story. Sorry for no Malice but he will return next time and Kaiser will answer a fuck load of questions also Shadekai wakes up what fun. Anyway this is Shadow Void fadin out and Happy Nightmares. **


End file.
